1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a charging circuit, and more specifically to a charging circuit for a vehicle charger.
2. The Related Art
Since portable electric devices, cameras, mobiles, MP3, etc. are popular today, the battery is designed to be as small as possible. In this case, the battery is needed to be charged rapidly.
A conventional vehicle charger can provide power to charge the battery of the electric device. However, each charger is dedicated to charge only one kind of electric device. In order to charge different electric devices, different chargers must be carried in the vehicle. In this case, it would occupy much space of the vehicle, which is inconvenient to the user.